


Good Things Come To Those (Who Stutter In Front Of Their Crush)

by ninwrites



Series: Do I Dare Disturb The Universe? [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Wears Glasses, Alec is Shy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, I Think I Love Her Too Much, Lily Chen - Matchmaker, M/M, Magnus Is A Fashion Student, Magnus Is Smooth, Romance, Surprises, Teen Romance, The Title Isn't Long At All, because I want him to, kind of, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is fairly popular, he has his friends and his brother and sister, and no one seems to mind that he doesn't talk that much. He's not exactly shy, he's just awkward and gets nervous around strangers.</p><p>Magnus is a senior, a year above Alec, and he's quite possibly the most beautiful person Alec has ever laid eyes upon. The problem isn't that he's a year older, however. It's that he has a girlfriend.</p><p>And, of course, if Alec ever was to start a conversation with Magnus, he'd probably trip over his own feet, stumble over his words, and faceplant into the ground ... or something. </p><p>The embarrassment just isn't worth it. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come To Those (Who Stutter In Front Of Their Crush)

**Author's Note:**

> Alec-wearing-glasses because this is a Human!AU and I can. Just full of surprises. You know who else is full of surprises? Magnus.

Alec Lightwood doesn't exactly fit the usual standard of 'popular'. Shy, socially-nervous and, well, _gay_ \- he's not what one would expect. Admittedly, the standard is a little different for those in Alicante College of Academia, what with diversity and uniqueness celebrated rather than shunned, but even that doesn't prevent Alec from being a little left of normal.

Though, thanks to his friends, he's managed to - unintentionally - create this persona, where he appears cooler than he actually is. It probably helps, of course, that his brother and sister _are_ actually the most popular, and best-looking, people in their grade, only a few places lower in terms of the whole school. At first, he'd surfed by on their coat-tails, so to speak, but when people found out that he's genuinely a nice person, his own popularity spiked.

He doesn't have much to complain about, all things considered. He doesn't get bullied or picked on like he did in his younger years, he's allowed to focus on school without being called any degrading names, and if he allows others to have the assumption that he's straight without correcting them - well, it's not as if he has a relationship to worry about.

Because the only person he has a crush on, the only one he's had a crush on since he laid eyes upon the gorgeous man, roughly two years ago, is one Magnus Bane - well-loved senior, infamous for his wild parties, eccentric and usually covered in glitter, and the real kicker, in a relationship with the one and only Camille Belcourt.

AKA Queen Bitch Extraordinaire.

Alec's life could be worse, and he knows that. So while he has his friends and family, and while he can sneak the occasional glances at the senior he's possibly falling for - he doesn't have that much to complain about.

Truthfully, he's almost happy with who he is.

 

* * *

 

"You might want to keep your eyes on your book, Hodge is on the prowl."

Alec looks over, and sure enough, their teacher Mr. Hodge is scanning the room with a sharp, hawk-like gaze. Alec turns his eyes to his work in front of him, careful not to make any sudden movements in case Hodge is watching him.

"Thanks," He whispers, and Lily shrugs.

"Sorry I interrupted your prime-stalking-time, but I'd rather not get stuck in detention with you. I'm far too busy."

Alec looks at her sideways, and she just grins.

"I wasn't..." He sputters, and Lily scoffs.

He _hadn't been_ stalking Magnus, he'd just happened to let his gaze fall on the senior, and he'd taken a little longer than was probably appropriate before pulling away. That doesn't mean he was staring.

"Huh," Lily says, and Alec's eyes are locked on his textbook, so he doesn't know what she's muttering about.

"What?" He whispers, aware of Hodge's keen ears.

"I think Magnus was just looking at you."

Alec freezes, staring at Lily out of the corner of his eye, and she's smirking, but he gets the feeling that she isn't lying to him, as unbeliveable as the prospect is. By the time he manages to glance over at where Magnus is sitting, he's facing the front, and Alec decides that it's probably a good thing, because who knows how he would react if Magnus actually was looking at him.

He'd faint. Most likely. Or worse. Quite possibly worse.

"You know, you could just go up and talk to him. He is an actual human being, you know," Lily says, when Hodge's eyes narrow in on a peer at the front of their class with their hand raised.

"That wasn't funny." Alec mutters, trying to will his eyes to stay on his page.

"I wasn't joking."

Alec breathes out slowly. "You know I can't just do that."

"Actually," Lily argues. "I think you can. You're a nice person, he's not that bad, and your mouth is capable of forming sounds, and most importantly, words."

Alec looks over, but Lily's too quick for him to interrupt.

"I think the problem isn't that you can't, it's that you don't want to."

Alec gapes like a fish out of water, before pressing his lips firmly together. Because Lily is right, and he has no retort. He's afraid of talking to Magnus, because he doesn't know what kind of an embarrassment he will make of himself, and he really, _really_ likes him.

 

* * *

 

"Magnus and Camille are off again."

Alec rolls his eyes. "So?"

"So," Isabelle draws out, lounging back on her brother's bed. "You have a chance, now."

"Except, I don't." Alec responds, idly flicking through his journal. He has a test soon, that much he knows, but he can't for the life of him remember what day it's on and he wants to have enough time to study.

"And why not?"

Alec tips his head back against the frame of his bed. He doesn't have the heart to kick Isabelle out - neither of them really want to be around their parents right now - but he'd also rather _not_ have this discussion ... ever.

"Because, I'm _me_ , and I'm awkward and I stutter when I'm nervous and there is no reason someone like _him_ would be interested in someone like _me_... not to mention, he's probably straight-"

Isabelle's sharp giggle cuts him off, and Alec stares at her incredulously for a good three minutes.

"What?" He asks.

Isabelle shakes her head as her laughter softly dies away. She is perfectly composed when she speaks, and Alec wishes he had the same easy recovery as she does.

"Magnus Bane, is most certainly _not straight._ " She informs him smoothly.

Not that it really helps Alec believe her.

"What do you ... but he ... I thought ... _Camille-"_

"I said he isn't _straight_ ," Isabelle explains, as it's quite obvious to the both of them that Alec isn't going to be able to finish his sentence any time soon.

"I didn't say he isn't attracted to women. Obviously he is, I mean - I am far from being Camille Belcourt's biggest fan, but their relationship is juicy gossip. On again, off again, hating each other one minute, attatched at the lips the next..."

Isabelle's words die off as she sees Alec's dampened expression.

"But, he's also attracted to guys." Isabelle says. She parts her mouth, as though to speak, but closes it before any words can escape.

"And how is that supposed to help me?" Alec asks. "He and Camille will be back together in a couple of days, anyway. I'd just be wasting my time - and probably his."

Isabelle stares at him, her dark eyes wide and searching, waiting.

"Maybe they won't. Maybe something good could come out of it, for both of you." She says, softly, and Alec knows it's all sympathy. She simply feels bad for him, that's all.

There's no hope on any planet, for Magnus and him to be together.

"Or maybe, I'm just being realistic."

Isabelle shakes her head. "You're playing safe."

Alec doesn't reply, because he doesn't have anything to say. Isabelle is right, as usual. Except, unlike her, Alec doesn't understand what the problem is. Playing safe keeps him from potential hurt, embarrassment and humiliation.

Why _wouldn't_ he play it safe?

 

* * *

 

A week later, Alec is studying in the school library for a psychology test, dark-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose every time he looks at his textbook ... with the constant reminder that Magnus and Camille haven't yet gotten back together bouncing around his mind.

Which seems to be the kind of thing that everyone knows but no one is really talking about. At least, not publicly.

If Alec is to believe the rumors that are whirring around the school - which he isn't generally inclined to - he'd be under the impression that Camille has moved on from Magnus very quickly, and on multiple occassions, with multiple people.

Magnus doesn't appear very different, perhaps a little more eccentric but not as sad as one would expect from someone who'd just broken up with a long-term girlfriend. And, if Alec's gaze happens to find itself being drawn to Magnus' lithe frame more than it normally would, well - it's not as though he's necessarily doing it on purpose.

Although, any time Magnus seems to gaze back, Alec does wonder how much of his looks _are actually on purpose._ Because to him, Magnus Bane seems to be the kind of person who does very few things accidentally.

Of course, _Alec_ is also the kind of person who often finds it harder to accept something that he has no evidence of.

And, at times, even things he does have evidence of.

"Hey."

Alec's pen darts sharply, striking an ink blue line across the side of his page. He doesn't have the heart to groan, too preoccupied trying to convince himself that he isn't dreaming.

He looks over in the direction of the voice, to see the one and only famed senior he's seriously crushing on, currently standing very close, leaving little space in the way of distance between them.

"H-hi."

Magnus' eyes are full of delight and fascination, as they flick from Alec's to the chair next to him and back again.

"May I?" He asks, and Alec nods only after he's figured out what Magnus was implying in the first place.

"Y-Yeah, of course. P-Please."

"Wonderful."

Magnus grins, and pulls the seat out. His movements are graceful and smooth as he sits down, and Alec has to blink a few times to focus his attention.

"So, what are you studying today ... ooh, Psychology, interesting."

Alec fights down a blush as Magnus' words wrap around him. "Uh, yeah. I have, a, uh, a test soon."

"And I can tell you are incredibly excited about it, too." Magnus jokes. Alec laughs softly, without considering what he's doing before he does it, and he finds that it feels nice.

To act without over-thinking and to allow himself to just _do_ , just _feel_ , just _be him_.

"As excited as one can be, I suppose. What are you doing in here?" Alec asks, because he isn't sure he's ever actually seen Magnus in the library before. Not that it means he's never been in there, but still.

Alec's always been a little wary of coincidence.

"Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure. One could speculate that I am in here to study, as is the purpose of such a building, or even that I am in here to hide from unsavoury acquaintances."

Magnus smirks, his shining eyes boring into Alec's clear, and confused, ones.

"Or, perhaps, I heard a whisper that you were in here, and I wanted to talk to you."

Heat creeps up Alec's neck furiously, and he doesn't even bother to fight it because he knows there isn't any point. He pushes his glasses back up nervously by the left arm, completely aware of how uncool such an act is. Not that there is exactly many sophisticated ways to adjust a pair of glasses.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear glasses before." Magnus comments idly.

"I usually don't ... most of the time I wear contacts, but I didn't have enough time this morning and so, here I am." Alec replies, shrugging.

"I like them." Magnus tells him. "They suit you. Very, sexy-on-the-verge-of-nerdy-chic."

Alec laughs, soft but almost uncontrollably. "I didn't even know that was a category."

"Well," Magnus says, leaning in, his elbows resting on the table just inches from Alec's. "I am quite a expert in the art of fashion, a sort of connoisseur, if you will. And I can assure you, that I am most certainly correct."

Alec nods slowly. "Right, I almost forgot, you have a fashion show ... I want to say debut, coming up?"

"Correct." Magnus' smile is surprised around the edges, as though he hadn't expected Alec to remember, or even know about it in the first place.

"That's right. It's not for a few months, but yes, that is coming up."

"Are you nervous about it?"

Magnus considers the question, before shaking his head slowly. "Not really. I think when it becomes closer, then quite possibly, but at the moment, no."

A daring glint comes into his eyes, and Alec questions whether he should feel scared or not.

"You should come along."

"Uh," Alec shuffles in his seat. "I don't - I don't know a lot about fashion, that's, ah, that's more of Isabelle's, she's my sister, it's more of her thing, than mine."

"You could bring her along too." Magnus says, his features softening. "I understand that it's not necessarily your thing, but ... I'd like it if you came."

"I mean," Alec's hand scrubs the back of his neck. "I could probably turn up, if - if you want. I just - I wouldn't really understand what's going on...

"Well, as I said, there are a few months. You don't have to decide just yet." Magnus adds, almost reluctantly. Like he is desperate for Alec to go, but he doesn't want to force him into something undesirable.

Which, although Alec doesn't really want to admit it, is amongst other incentives, part of the reason behind his reply.

"No, I'd ... I'd like to go."

Magnus' smile is bright and incomparable. "Fantastic."

Alec smiles bashfully. He wants to do something, rub his neck or adjust his glasses or wring his hands together or _something_ , because there's something in the air he can't define, something in Magnus' eyes he doesn't want to, and everything is just happening to quickly for him to comprehend.

"If it would make things easier for you, I could always ... _educate_ you, I suppose would be the words I'd use, on fashion and all it entails. To make you feel more comfortable by the time the event arrives." Magnus suggests, and Alec doesn't stop to think about any possible underlying meanings before answering, because he knows that if he does, he'll probably say no.

"Uh, sure. That, that sounds fun."

And, it does. Because Magnus is a genuinely nice person, and even if they've only spent a little bit of time together, Alec's finding his company incredibly enjoyable. So much so, that he doesn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, time isn't aware of his feelings, and as such keeps passing at what feels like an infuriatingly fast pace, but is in reality continuing at its normal pace.

Alec's phone buzzes, and he has to resist a groan when he reads the message.

"I, really hate to do this, but my parents are both working late tonight and I'm supposed to look after my siblings, my younger brother especially 'cause he's only ten..."

"I understand." Magnus cuts in, because he can tell that Alec is just going to keep on rambling, and if time is of the essence as it appears, a drawn-out sentence probably isn't helpful.

"But, before you go, may I have your phone?"

Alec's eyes must widen more than he's aware, because Magnus chuckles softly, his hand still held out in front of him.

"So that I may give you my number. It will make contact a lot easier, don't you think?"

Alec nods, sheepishly. "Right, yes ... sorry, of course."

He hands his phone over, his eyes drawn to Magnus' ring-laden fingers as they tap across the screen. Magnus hands it back with a flourish, once he's finished, and Alec takes it back apprehensively.

Magnus stands up, Alec following as he tidies up his things, although Magnus does it with far more grace than Alec could ever hope to muster. He follows Magnus out of the library, waving to the librarian with pastel-pink hair and glasses hanging from a chain around her neck as they pass.

Magnus doesn't turn, instead taking slow and deliberate steps backward, all the while his eyes are locked onto Alec's.

"Call me?" He says. Alec hasn't yet moved himself, his feet seemingly rooted to the ground.

"Uh, y-yeah. Yes. Okay." Alec stutters out.

Magnus winks before he turns to avoid bumping into anything. Alec watches him, for an embarrassingly long time, as he tries to convince himself that he hasn't imagined the last half-an-hour or so.

Alec doesn't remember the walk home. He goes from being at the library to being at his house, without much of a memory of the time inbetween.

And it's pretty much all Magnus' fault, if he were to place blame anywhere.

 

* * *

 

"But why do you need three different versions of the same thing?"

"They're not the same thing." Magnus explains, only slightly bordering on agitation. "See, this one is made with a different type of fabric, and this one has golden buttons, and I'm taking the sleeves off of this one completely..."

Magnus drops off, as it's more than obvious Alec isn't seeing anything but three jackets. He's come to the realisation that, when it comes to teaching Alec, some things are better left alone.

"I'm sorry," Alec says sheepishly, his eyes flickering, searching the room instead of settling on Magnus.

"This," He waves his hands in the direction of the mannequins. "All of it, I don't really understand any of it. I'm trying-"

"And you're doing a wonderful job." Magnus assures him. He wraps the measuring tape around his neck, more to get it out of the road than anything else. "I promise."

Alec smiles bashfully, his gaze centered on the floor in front of him, his hands wringing together in his lap.

He's been, for lack of a better phrase 'hanging out' with Magnus for a few weeks now, and although it hasn't been every day, he's spent more time with Magnus than he'd ever dreamed. And it hasn't been all about Magnus' final project, either. They've been out for coffee, and they even went to a movie at one point.

To anyone else, they'd probably feel like dates.

But this is Alec, and he's still trying to accept that being semi-friends with Magnus is his new reality.

"I guess it helps that I have a good teacher." He comments, barely audibly, yet Magnus still somehow hears.

"I'm glad you think so." Magnus smirks.

He's more than aware of the blush heating Alec's cheeks, finds it completely adorable, not that he'd tell Alec.

With Alec, he's gotten the feeling that he has to take things slow. Push too far and he'll push Alec away. He could probably keep things neutral, but then again Magnus has never been good at ignoring someone he likes, and he's pretty much infatuated with Alec by this point.

It's a gamble, in a sense, but he has high hopes that the result will be a reward that heavily outweighs the risks.

 

* * *

 

"I'm really glad you've finally sucked it up and told Magnus how you feel."

Alec's eyes widen, like a deer caught in headlights, his forehead crinkling slightly in confusion.

"I didn't ... we're not ... he..."

"You've been hanging out with him, a lot recently, though." Lily reasons. They're hanging out at her house, because Alec doesn't want to be at home and Magnus has a study session with a few of his other friends.

Besides, even though they've still been hanging out at school, Alec feels like he's neglected her in favour of Magnus. Lily's continuously denied this, but that hasn't made him feel any better.

Her legs are splayed over his lap, her feet clad in only black stockings, his own resting on the coffee table in front of them. It reminds him a lot of how he and Isabelle used to hang out, most of the time with her lying over him in some way, because personal space boundaries are something that neither her nor Lily seem to understand or really care about.

"Yeah, because he invited me to the fashion show thing he's holding as his final project, and after I explained that I know nothing _about_ any of that, he offered to help me learn so that I don't feel awkward when I go."

Lily's dark eyes bore holes that scream _'are you serious'_ into his soul. Which Alec most certainly isn't.

"Because ... that's not a sign he's interested in you." She replies flatly.

"He said Isabelle could come along too, though." Alec protests. He isn't sure whether he just can't believe what Lily is trying to tell him, or if he simply doesn't want to invite the thought in.

"Did he invite her first?" Lily asks.

"No." Alec admits. "I mentioned that it's more of her thing than mine, and..."

Lily doesn't have to say anything, for Alec to understand what she is trying to say.

"You don't think..."

Lily shrugs. "I've seen how he looks at you. And I've seen how happy you've been since hanging out with him."

"But that doesn't mean anything, I mean we're just friends-" Alec sputters.

"All I'm saying," Lily explains. "Is that you two have been spending a lot of time together. And, I'm not sure if you're aware, but he's still single. Has been for just over a month now."

Alec doesn't say anything. The only words he's able to register are Lily's, his brain analysing them over, and over in his mind, trying to find some other plausible meaning.

He's got nothing.

 

* * *

 

"Is it really a good idea for me to be going?"

Magnus' eyes are sharp when they fix onto Alec, who is too busy flicking almost mournfully between Magnus' physical and illustrated designs to notice.

"What do you mean?"

"To your show. Because, you know, you're designs are, I mean they're just magnificent, and you always wear these eccentric outfits that work really well, and you always look good in them, but I can't, I can't pull of what you can. I just ... I don't want to embarrass you, or mess up your show. This is supposed to be, like, one of the biggest moments of your high school career, and I don't - I don't want to ruin that for you."

Magnus is silent, which kind of worries Alec, because Magnus may be a lot of things but he's hardly ever quiet.

"You don't ... you can't..."

Alec looks up from Magnus' sketchbook, where the drafts of the designs are scrawled in erasable lead and the occasional coloured pencil, to the peculiar green-gold eyes he adores so much, with what looks like but cannot possibly be something very akin to pain shining through them.

"What?" Alec inquires. Magnus looks frazzled, his hands darting as though to reach out for something, before they retract back to his sides. His eyes are wide, his jaw slack, and the composed poise he usually carries himself with appears to have simply melted away.

This is Magnus, still, but in a way that Alec has never seen before, and he doesn't understand it.

"You're kidding, right?" Magnus asks. "This is all a big joke and you've played me for a fool, _haha_ , kind of thing?"

He looks genuinely distressed, and Alec is lost as to why, he was being serious, and besides all of that, it's the truth.

"No." He says slowly. He's a little concerned about Magnus by this point.

"You're ... you're gorgeous," He explains, rubbing his upper arm, because he can't believe he's actually confessing this. "And, funny and genuinely kind, and you offered to teach me about clothes and stuff, because I have no idea whatsoever. And I'm just, me. Boring old Alec. Nothing special."

He shrugs. "I have three siblings, and I wear glasses and I like reading more than people most of the time. That's it. I'm only popular because my brother and sister are, and I have a handful of really good friends who know a lot of other people. I don't wear fancy or cool clothes, I live in black, and I'm not really as interesting as everyone assumes I am."

He looks up, expecting any number of things, none of them what he actually sees. Instead of what he expects, he finds Magnus shaking his head, taking slow and cautious steps forward, towards the couch where Alec is sitting, his expression contorted and strange.

"You can't believe that, Alec." Magnus says softly.

"Why not?" Alec asks. "It's the truth, and I'm not bitter about it or anything. It is what it is."

"But it's not!" Magnus protests loudly, and Alec can see, now that he is a lot closer, that within his eyes is an almost desperate need for Alec to believe him.

"Alec, you're - you're incredible, smart and adorably shy, and your eyes hold so much emotion and weight to them, and you care about others more than you do yourself - which for the most part can be a virtuous trait - and you're constantly surprising, and so far from boring that it's not even a word I've ever considered associating with you."

Magnus quirks an eyebrow coyly. "Cute, certainly, especially with your glasses on. Beautiful even. But not boring."

Alec's forehead creases in confusion. "I don't understand."

"What is there to understand, Alexander?"

"My friend Lily seems to claim that you like me, has done since before we properly started talking, and I thought she was joking, because ... well, truthfully, the idea was a little ridiculous to me, a dream too far out of reach. I've had a crush on you for what feels like forever, and to me it seemed impossible, that someone like you could ever be interested in me."

Alec stands up, inches from Magnus, who hasn't moved or spoken, simply listened.

"But we started hanging out, and I've had a lot of fun, and gotten to know you, and I really feel like we've become good friends."

"I do too." Magnus whispers.

"And then you say all those nice things and I just don't ... I don't..."

"Alec," Magnus says softly. His reaches out, placing his hand gently on Alec's shoulder so as not to startle him.

"It means that I like you. As more than a friend, and please excuse the ridiculous clicheness of what I'm trying to say. I've always found you attractive, long before we'd spoken, and the past few weeks has just heightened my feelings so that they're more real, and intense. I like you for everything that makes you who you are, not just your looks, although I'm not daft enough to deny that I appreciate those as well."

The tops of Alec's cheeks are burning, and part of him wishes he could look away, because Magnus' eyes are boring into his and there is too much in there for him to attempt to decipher whilst they're so close to each other. He can practically feel the heat radiating from Magnus, his skin buzzing and his heart beating faster than what should be humanly possible.

"But ... you're ... and ... I thought ... I mean you and Camille were always-"

"Camille and I are over," Magnus promises, the venom when speaking his ex-girlfriend's harsh and biting. His voice quickly softens, though, turning warm and caressing.

"I assure you of that much. I'm more than done with her, and I've learnt my lesson. She's not worth the pain or the effort."

"So why me?" Alec whispers. Even he can't ignore what Magnus has said, nor the implications clearly behind them, but he has to know. It all feels too good to be true, and he wants to be sure before he jumps into anything.

"Because you're fascinating. And open and honest, and unlike anyone I have ever met before. And that's exciting. Besides, I have fun when I'm around you, and I feel like I can truly be myself. There's no expectations, I don't have to exaggerate my personality, I can just be me."

"I like the real you." Alec admits. "I like seeing the slightly alternative side for you. It makes me feel special, in a sense."

"You are special." Magnus replies, his hand sliding carefully to the back of Alec's neck. "More than you realise."

Alec takes a deep breath, his neck prickling with heat where Magnus' skin is touching his.

"I don't ... I've never really been with anyone before, and if we ... if we're really doing this - whatever _this_ is - I want to know that, that it's real. That there's a chance of it lasting. That there's, you know, a chance for, for us."

Alec feels as though his soul is bared, something very akin to nakedness and vulnerability taking over him, but he needs to do this. He needs to _know_ , for certain.

"I really like you, Alexander." Magnus says, with resounding certainty. "And I would feel delighted, to be in a relationship with you. But ultimately, this is your decision, and if you don't want to, I understand."

"I really like you too." Alec replies. "And I - I'd like to be in a relationship with you, too."

He laughs nervously, an expression of how overwhelming the situation feels, and how close Magnus is. "I'm just afraid that I'm going to mess things up because I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Magnus smiles fondly. "I'm sure that you'll have nothing to worry about, I'm certainly not going to just dump you because you're new to dating. But, if you're unsure, we can take things as slow as you want, and of course, I can help you with whatever you need."

He ends the sentence with a wink, lifting the mood a little, and more importantly, easing Alec's nerves slightly.

"Okay." Alec says quietly.

"So, does that mean we're doing this?" Magnus asks, hopefully.

Alec knows that he could take as long as he needed to ponder the question. The thing is, he doesn't need any time at all.

"Yes." He says, proud of how confident he sounds. "Yes, it does."

The glint in Magnus' eyes only fuels Alec's confidence, and he's never been more certain of a decision in his life.

He took a risk, one that a few weeks ago he wouldn't have dared to, and the reward far outweighs any doubts he had.

Because in the end, he basically got Magnus out of it.

 

* * *

 

 

The lights are far too bright in Alec's opinion, too much strobe and an assaulting amount of different colours that sting the back of his eyes, not to mention the bulbs that line the platform. And then there's the glitter, which ... well, the glitter isn't much of a surprise. The fact that it's only covering the floor and not being dumped out of buckets onto everybody's heads - _that's_ the surprise.

"I'm so excited to see his final products."

"So you're not mad that I haven't told you anything, let alone shown you?"

"Oh, no." Isabelle says. "I'm still annoyed. But, I figure it's because of you, technically speaking, that I'm here, so I can't hold a grudge forever ... just for a few more hours, maybe."

Alec rolls his eyes, and leads his sister to their seats. Front row, near the end of the runway, close enough for them to probably lean forward and touch the models if they really wanted to.

Which they don't, and the close proximity makes Alec a little uncomfortable, but there's only been a few occassions where he's seen Isabelle this ecstatic, so he's not exactly about to complain.

Besides, it's his _boyfriend's_ debut. It's pretty much his duty to be supportful. Even if it isn't his thing.

"If I get blinded tonight," Alec whispers to his sister. "You know, if my contacts melt into my eyeballs because of the sequins and the lights, tell Magnus I think he's really pretty."

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Shh, you can tell him all about it later. Or better yet, wait until we get home and whine to Jace about it. It's about to start, and I don't want to miss it."

Alec sighs heavily and shuffles himself so that he's seated more comfortably. The chairs are plastic, and uncomfortable, because technically this is a school event after all. Alec's pretty sure that half the budget came out of Magnus' pockets, but that's mainly because he requested things that the school just weren't prepared for.

Such as the streamers of ribbons at the wings where the models have to walk through. And the silvery disco ball. And the DJ. And the gold calligraphy invitation cards. And the local journalism.

The outer lights dim, so the only sources are the ones on the platform and the ones reflecting onto the disco ball, illuminating the catwalk and mostly hiding the guests in shadows.

"This is going to be fantastic." Isabelle whispers excitedly.

Even Alec, who could think of a few scenarios he's a lot more comfortable with, can feel his own excitement growing. Because there's something exhilirating about the atmosphere. Even though a lot of the guests are students and teachers and parents, there's a thrill to the night. Not to mention, Magnus' debut of his final project is the first of his grade, and is therefore the one that is bound to set the standard for everyone else. Everyone's interested in seeing what Magnus will show.

And although his boyfriend doesn't seem bothered by the pressure one bit, Alec feels as though he's taken the nerves himself and just added them to his own.

The first model walks out, clad in a flowing pale blue dress that billows around the bottom, swirling around her feet as she walks, so that it looks like wind is threaded through the fabric. The waist of the dress is stitched with gems that act like prisms, reflecting the light in swirl of rainbows. Threads of silver are entwined in her dark brown hair, glittering like stars.

Alec may not be one for fashion, but he's also not blind enough to not appreciate the beauty of such a garment. And, from the delighted sounds from the crowd, everyone else seems to share his view.

He knows firsthand how much work has gone into these outfits, how much blood, sweat and tears, at times literally, have contributed, and he's never been more proud to be dating Magnus.

Because, much like his work, Magnus is a wonder, his talent a beauty to observe. And he's had a first-hand view for most of it.

* * *

Alec's got a grin a mile wide, his cheeks beginning to ache with the pressure of stetching his muscles, and he doesn't care. Because the applause for Magnus is deafening, not one person is sitting and Alec feels an overwhelming sense of pride.

Magnus steps out onto the walkway, and the applause increases. Alec's palms are stinging a little, but he doesn't mind, because the happiness on Magnus' face makes it all worth it.

He can't wait to find Magnus backstage, after everyone else has congratulated him, to tell him just how proud he is, and how much he enjoyed it. Something that is likely to surprise and delight Magnus. Because he did, he had more fun than he'd expected, and it turns out that all the time spent with Magnus, learning about such an important aspect of Magnus' life, has helped him understand.

He's not expecting to see Magnus for at least ten minutes, if he's lucky, and has accepted the thought that it wouldn't be for a half-hour to an hour until they get a chance to talk. So of course, he's not expecting the events that transpire, and to say that he is caught off guard is a vast understatement.

"I'd just like to thank all of you for coming out to my first ever show. Tonight has been a blast, and a big step on the way to me achieving my dream."

A roar of applause thunders throughout the room.

"There are a lot of people I have to thank tonight - my fashion teacher Ms Rose, my good friends Catarina and Tessa for fabric errands and coffee runs, not to mention the school board for even allowing me to have this night."

Magnus' grin turns devilish, as he surveys the crowd.

"You'll be recieving your gift baskets very soon. But there is someone else I would like to thank tonight. Someone who has quickly become one of my closest confidantes, and who has been a stable rock in the crazy storm that has made up these past few weeks. The fact that he's still around is a credit to his kind-hearted nature, and as much as I'd like to take all of the glory for that, I'm afraid that I can't."

There's a rumble of laughter from those of Magnus' friends who understand him best, and if Alec wasn't fighting off nerves he'd probably be laughing as well. Except, he's not, because he has a very clear idea of who Magnus is talking about, and he hasn't prepared himself for this moment.

He's going to kill Magnus.

"There is a lot more I'd like to say, but I think that's better reserved for a time without as many people. And so, without further ado, I would like to welcome onto the stage, a certain Alexander Lightwood."

The applause returns to a deafening state, either that, or Alec's heart is just beating too loudly for him to hear anything else. The lights feel brighter than before, piercing through every layer of his skin, and he can feel someone touching his arm, Isabelle probably, and he knows he has to do something, but he's lost control over his brain, his limbs, his lungs, his heart.

And then Magnus is guiding him up the stairs, with a smile that holds the power of a thousand suns matching his eyes in terms of brightness and happiness, his hand warm in Alec's, and Alec can't find anything in him willing enough to protest.

Before he knows it, he's up on the platform with Magnus' hand cupping his cheek, his own hand reaching for Magnus' arm of it's own accord, and the crowd is still cheering, possibly louder than before. His cheeks are burning, his blush thankfully indistinguishable underneath the lights, but from the glint in Magnus' eyes, not entirely disguised.

"You are truly a gift, Alexander." Magnus whispers. Alec isn't given any time to respond before his lips are met with Magnus', and all thought leaves his mind without so much as a warning.

Magnus' mouth is warm against his, soft and gentle, and Alec knows that he should be embarrassed by such a public display of affection, but Magnus' fingers are curling in the ends of his hair and Alec just feels so proud and happy, on behalf of Magnus and even slightly for himself, for every step he's taken in reaching this point.

The kiss finishes far too quickly for either of their liking, and when they pull away, the reality of the situation settles in and Alec places one foot behind him, shifting his weight and aching to creep back down the stairs and into the shadows. Magnus' slides the hand that's grasping Alec's neck, down his back and around his waist, tugging him closer. Alec's hands fall to his sides, but he doesn't try and run away.

He doesn't look out at the crowd like Magnus is, instead focusing on the few chairs that hold people he actually knows; such as Isabelle, who smirks with absolute smugness, and Catarina, who's been nice from the start, and is now smiling encouragingly, her left hand curled into a thumbs up.

Even Lily, who only came at Alec's stubborn and persistent request, is grinning. He can tell that he's going to be met with an _'I told you so'_ speech very soon - the fact that he hasn't heard it yet quite surprising and very out-of-character - but he also knows that he'll let her take credit, because in the end she was right, and allowing her that small victory will be more of a benefit than a loss.

"My eternal thanks to everyone who has come out tonight, this has truly been the best night of my life so far, and I couldn't have asked for a better reception. I hope you've enjoyed yourself as much as I have."

Alec keeps his head ducked as Magnus gives a final wave to the room, practically dragging his boyfriend off the platform as soon as he can. He's had enough public attention for a liftetime, and the sooner he's out of the limelight, the better.

It's not until he and Magnus have made their way backstage, where the volunteers are running around helping the models out of their outfits, that he stops and takes a moment to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks, concern seeping through his voice. His thumb brushes Alec's cheekbone softly, and all Alec can think is that he's probably never been more okay.

"Yeah." He says, nodding confidently. "I mean, I certainly wasn't expecting that, but for a moment there, it was kind of exhilirating. I felt like ... not like a different person, but like for a couple of seconds there, I had unlocked something unknown inside of me."

"I'm sorry for doing that without warning you." Magnus apologised, sounding strangely sheepish.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, in all honesty. I was feeling esctatic, and I just really needed you up there with me."

Alec shrugs. "It's fine. As I said, I didn't really mind. It was good, to do something different for once."

"How are you feeling about it now?" Magnus inquires, his hand sliding into Alec's hair.

"I'm still glad I did it. But, really, the most I'm feeling right now is pride."

"Pride?" Magnus echoes, and this time it is Alec's turn to smirk.

"Yeah. Of you. Your show ... Magnus, it was incredible. I mean, even the designs that I'd seen a sneak preview of blew me away. I've always known you were talented, but what you've made ... it's ... it's..."

Alec stumbles, the words he's searching for dancing maniacally just out of his reach.

"Thank you." Magnus interrupts gently. Alec smiles gratefully, preferring not to embarrass himself because he can't describe just how impressed he is by Magnus' designs.

"Your opinion really means a lot to me." Magnus continues, laughing softly at the puzzled expression that quickly dawns on Alec's face. "As is the fact that you came tonight."

"I told you that I would." Alec says.

"I know, but I still appreciate it. And what you did, when you came up on the platform with me - Alexander I'm not sure I've ever really felt as happy as I do right now."

Alec reaches up and brushes his thumb underneath Magnus' eyes, careful of the black makeup and the glitter lining them. He can see the tears threatening to brim, and he wants to wipe them away, because the last thing he wants is to see is Magnus crying.

Even if they are happy tears.

So instead, he wraps his arm around Magnus' waist, resting at the small of his back. He tugs Magnus closer, his other hand gripping the dark blue velvet of his boyfriend's sleeve, and presses his lips gently against Magnus'.

Magnus hums low in his throat and kisses back. It's not heated, and there are no fireworks or loud cheers from behind. It's just a kiss, all in all, but it's warm and soft and it's a kiss between Alec and Magnus, so it's perfect in their eyes.

"You know the only thing that would make this night any better?" Magnus says when they pull back.

"What?" Alec asks, his hand absently rubbing up and down Magnus' back.

Magnus' winks, the glitter on his eyelids catching the reflection of the light and sparkling like the sequins stitched onto his designs.

"If you were wearing your glasses."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of weird, I wasn't sure how to finish it and I really didn't want it to just drag on. But overall, I'm actually super proud of this fic - I've never written a HighSchoolAU! Quite like this one (or a malec one ever) and I didn't really have an idea for this at the start so I think the way it's turned out is better than anything I could have planned. 
> 
> P.S Enjoyed this? Like to see more Lily/Alec brotp-ness? Interested in Alec/Jace platonic brotp business? 
> 
> Look out for a brand new two-part series on here, focusing on Jace and Alec with reference to the books, the first part of which is to be posted on the 23-25th March. 
> 
> Here's a sneak peak from the first part: 
> 
>  
> 
> _"Everyone knew from the first moment the boys met that they were the last pieces to each other's puzzle, the one person who would always be there for them when they needed it most..." ___
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://www.tumblr.com/killjoyrow)


End file.
